


Sueños Y Pesadillas

by FujoRed



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative universe - before canon, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Antasma se hubiese apiadado de la isla Almohada? Dreambert le propone un acuerdo de paz, Antasma acepta con la condición de ser el gobernante del reino; indeciso, el príncipe no está dispuesto a dejar la isla en manos del villano ni a abandonar el trono, pero sabe que de ese modo podría vigilar cada paso que diera Antasma.





	Sueños Y Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... disfrutad (?). Publico los capítulos muy lentamente. Así que no prometo nada.

La preocupación era palmpable en cada calle, cada esquina, cada habitante de la isla Almohada. Nunca habían tenido que enfrentarse a un peligro semejante, y sabían que aquello que les acechaba ponía en riesgo a todo el reino. Antasma, rey de los murciélagos, era el responsable de aquella tensión; nadie sabía las razones por las cuales había traicionado la amistad de Dreambert, y robado la piedra de las Pesadillas, pero todo ciudadano era plenamente consciente del poder (y peligro) que presentaba el conde.

El príncipe del reino no se sentía diferente al resto, cargado de incertidumbre y acechado por la presión, Dreambert no creía ser capaz de manejar la situación, y temía por encima de todo perder su pueblo, sus gentes, y su confianza. Por aquel entonces, sentía que Eldream era el único que no le estaba presionando para tomar una decisión.

Ahora Dreambert estaba sentado en uno de los bordes de su cama, observando la gran (y colorida) piedra de los Sueños, a veces el resplandor de la piedra llegaba a molestarle, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que realmente no le importaba. Tanto esfuerzo pusieron los Almohadas en encontrar la piedra... para al final darse cuenta que el artefacto se emcontraba en el remoto desierto de la isla.

A su lado, Eldream, anciano sabio y amigo del príncipe, pensaba en la presión que debería estar pasando el monarca con tanta tensión. Sentía que debía hacer algo para animar a Dreambert, lo que sea, aunque fuera un chiste malo, no quería comportarse como un ignorante.

-Mi príncipe- habló Eldream, intentando despistar al joven-, los sabios esperan en la entrada, deberíamos ir.

-Sí, claro- respondió simplemente-, vamos.

Dejaron la cama, y abandonaron los ostentosos (y recargados) aposentos del príncipe, uno tras otro, dejaban los pétreos pasillos del castillo atrás, ni siquiera la belleza del castillo calmaba los nervios de Dreambert, aunque nunca debía mostrarse débil o asustado, representaba al reino entero. El silencio era más incómodo de lo que Eldream habría esperado, aunque no lo culpaba, él también estaba distraído mirando un punto fijo al frente; en verdad no querían hablar.

Llegados a la entrada, cuatro Almohadas vestidos de blanco les saludaron, todos aquellos sabios sabían la situación delicada por la que estaban pasando todos, por lo en realidad ninguno quería tocar el tema.

-Buenas tardes, sabios- saludó Dreambert, y sabía que Eldream no diría nada porque "oía, veía y callaba" en esas reuniones.

-Buenas tardes igualmente, príncipe- devolvió el saludo uno de los ancianos de blanco.

-Estaréis cansados- opinó el monarca, todos los de blanco asintieron ante esa afirmación-, Eldream y yo os llavaremos a vuestros aposentos.

-En realidad, veníamos a ver como estás, príncipe, y de paso discutir un plan contra Antasma.

La sola mención del villano había hecho cambiar de cara a Dreambert por una de molestia.

-En ese caso- el de rojo se sorprendió al oir a Eldream tan serio-, deberíamos discutir esto en otro sitio salvo el vestíbulo, ¿no creéis?

-Claro, es verdad- acordaron los sabios.

**...**

-¿Tratado de paz? ¿Es lo mejor que habías pensado?- objetó uno de los sabios.

La sala de combates no era el lugar más apropiado para discutir una conspiración contra un posible futuro tirano obsesionado con las pesadillas, pero aquella sala había estado en desuso durante años, y ya nadie la visitaba. Era la habitación del castillo favorita de Eldream.

Dreambert se había sorprendido por la sugerencia de su amigo, en ningún momento habían discutido esa posibilidad, le parecía algo impensable.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- insistió el anciano de morado-, con la Piedra de los Sueños, y Zeekeeper a nuestro lado, no tendrá otra mas que aceptar.

-Aceptará una derrota nuestra, no un papel y tinta.

-Dreambert, ¿qué piensas?

El nombrado se quedó pensando, a esas alturas la terquedad y megalomanía de Antasma no parecían tener fin. Sabía que enfrentarse al villano de una u otra forma era una muy mala idea, pero él quería evitar el conflicto directo con el que una vez fue amigo.

-Los Almohadas están muy alterados- contestó a Eldream-, y he oído que muchos se unirán a una posible lucha contra Antasma, queramos o no, y muchos de ellos no saben luchar. Aún con Zeekeeper de nuestro lado no sabemos que tan poderoso es nuestro enemigo. Creo que no perdemos nada usando la vía pacífica.

Nadie discutió aquella decisión, ni siquiera Eldream, que tenía la mala costumbre de discutir casi todo.

-Decidido- acordaron los sabios-, nos encargamos de enviar personalmente el mensaje a su castillo.

-No.- desaprovó Dreambert- Creerá que el mensaje es falso, yo iré.

-Ni hablar- le discutió Eldream-, no irás.

-Soy lo suficientemente adulto para...

-¿Morir? No gracias, ya estamos muy preocupados por don chupasangre- le interrumpió el de morado.

No es que fuera una situación incómoda (porque de veras lo parecía), los sabios se sentían fuera de lugar en ese momento. Los padres de Dreambert habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, y la temprana edad del príncipe le obligaba en cierto sentido a tener una figura que se preocupara de guiarle; y en más de un sentido, Eldream significaba más que un compañero, había llegado a considerarlo una figura paterna.

-...- eso era lo que quería Eldream oír.

Al final, los sabios (debido a la insistencia de Dreambert) decidieron hospedarse en las muchas habitaciones libres que, por aburrimiento de los constructores, poseía el castillo en su interior.

**...**

Con la sombra de la noche asomando por los valles de la isla, dormía plácidamente sobre sus camas, unos preocupados, y muchos otros descansando; Dreambert no lograba relajarse en absoluto, las palabras de su anciano amigo revoloteaban por su cabeza, y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sentado en frente de su pequeño escritorio, y alumbrado solo por la tenue luz de la piedra de los Sueños, no podía centrarse en el papel y la pluma sobre la mesita; ¿qué haría? Antasma se había vuelto casi imprevisible a ojos del monarca, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que sería escuchado, y tal vez, solo tal vez, serían aliados de nuevo.

-Qué mal- habló a la nada Dreambert-, ¿a quién pretendo engañar?

El papel seguía en blanco, y el joven empezaba a creer que la escritura no sería el método adecuado para persuadir a su enemigo. Y aunque su idea de ir personalmente a razonar con Antasma seguía en pie, sabía que su deber estaba en el castillo, aguardando noticias, pero tranquilizando al pueblo.

Daba igual, sabía que el plan de la carta no iba a funcionar, y Eldream podría encargarse de las masas, oh Dios, sabía la reprimenda que le iba a caer a la vuelta, pero al menos se podría asegurar si era posible una vía pacífica. Tal vez, en otro universo, aceptaría una guerra, y tal vez habría sido la vía correcta, pero no quería bajas en su pueblo, no con él gobernando.

Dejó la pluma al lado del bote de tinta y se levantó, se ajustó la capucha roja a la cabeza y partió fuera del castillo. La colorida piedra de los Sueños siguió descansando en su cuarto, lo último que Dreambert quería era llevar consigo el artefacto más poderoso que poseía su pueblo (a parte de la Piedra de las Pesadillas).

Siendo un pueblo pacífico, centrado en el turismo y el ocio, no era de extrañar que hubiera muy pocos guardias rondando por el castillo, durante su salida al exterior, el príncipe se topó con varios Almohadas, portando unas pequeñas lanzas, vestidos todos de naranja a cuadros de un color más oscuro; todos esos guardas saludaban al mismo tiempo que Dreambert pasaba cerca de ellos, por lo que el regente pensaba que no sabían nada sobre el posible tratado de paz.

Una vez fuera supo a dónde marchar, y realmente era un lugar por donde no quería pasar: el Bosque Somnoliento, por muchos llamado Somnom Woods, se encontraba algo lejos del castillo, pero bastante cerca del desierto, cercano al parque Aurora. Lo único que necesitaba era transporte, y conocía a alguien "divino de la muerte", que estaría encantado de ayudarle, siempre y cuando se la haga la pelota.

Oscuro y tenebroso eran adjetivos que encajaban a la perfección con el misterioso (y relajante) ambiente que tenía el bosque, silencioso, algo oscuro, cuando hacía sol era un sitio perfecto para relajarse y marchar por ahí. Oh, pero a quien Dreambert buscaba estaba en la entrada, rozando la mata de árboles que crecían sin control del bosque; ahí, tumbado sobre un viejo tocón de árbol, descansaba (dormido) Zeekeeper, ave divina adorada por el inmenso poder que poseía.

Dormido no le ayudaba en nada al joven príncipe, así que lo que el Almohada hizo fue coger una ramita que se había caído de un árbol cercano, y empezó a lincharle suavemente con él; dos, tres minutos, el colorido ave no parecía derpertar.

-Nlñññ...- cuando Dreambert empezaba a desesperarse, oyó desperezarse al dormido- Dreambert, amigo, ¿acaso no tienes reloj?

-Gran Zeekeeper- empezó a hablar el príncipe-, necesito tu ayuda con urgencia.

-Corta el rollo, ¿quieres?

-...- hoy estaba especialmente mosqueado el ave, y Dreambert tampoco estaba como para andar con chiquitas- necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

-Para...- intentó tener una respuesta el idolatrado personaje.

-Tengo... asuntos con un viejo amigo- contestó el Almohada, aunque no parecía convencer al otro.

-Bah, ¿me llamas solo para eso? ¿No puede llevarte Yayo Sueño?

El monarca creía haber sido pillado; Zeekeeper y Eldream, de entre los muchos habitantes de la isla, eran los únicos capaces de recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo, Dreambert, al contrario del resto, era capaz de sanar y rehabilitar a aquellos enfermos que necesitaban atención. Todo Almohada poseía un pequeño don, en algunos más prominentes que en otros. Y Zeekeeper no era tonto, sabía que su amigo ocultaba algo.

-E-está enfermo- Dreambert sabía que había titubeado.

-Mentir no se te da bien- comentó notablemente cansado el ave, y al ver la expresión en blanco de su amigo, debía darle una respuesta-; Eldream me dijo que vendrías, y que me pedirías algo, me dijo que te dijera no. Que mal rollo, acertó de lleno.

-...- Dreambert maldijo al anciano en sus adentros, y luego se disculpó consigo mismo.

-Bueno- siguió hablando Zeekeeper-, si no tienes nada mejor que decir, mejor vete.

-¿No hay manera de convencerte?- preguntó Dreambert, ya no sabía que hacer.

-Pfff...- suspiró el otro- no sé por qué el yayo no me dijo el por qué tenía que pararte los pies. Así que...

¿Ya está? ¿Eso era lo que quería? Dreambert podría decírselo, y problema resuelto, pero en el fondo sospechaba; Eldream no le había dicho sus motivos, por lo que Zeekeeper no sabía sobre los planes del reino, eso le hacía pensar de si fiarse sería buena idea, el ave no era conocido por mantener el "pico cerrado".

-¡Bien, bien! Te cuento, te cuento...- se sintió abrumado el monarca- necesito ir a un castillo.

-Ajá.

-El de Antasma.

-Oh no, ni hablar- se negó.

-¡Acabas de decir que me llevarias si te digo mis...!

-Veo por dónde van los tiros- insistió Zeekeeper-, liarte con el enemigo es traición.

-¡¿Qué?!- se asustó Dreambert- ¡Es un tratado de Paz!

-¿Y por qué vienes solo? Hoy visita, mañana boda.

Dreambert se golpeó con la mano en la cara, notablemente frustrado, era casi imposible razonar con aquel sujeto.

-¡Me he escapado! ¿Vale?- confesó el Almohada- Antasma no aceptará una carta diciendo _"¿Quieres rendirte? ¡Estaríamos encantados!"_ Empezará una guerra, y no quiero eso.

-Echa el freno, que no me entero, ¿dices que quieres enviar personalmente una carta de rendición?

-Tratado de paz- corrigió Dreambert.

-Es lo mismo- le restó inportancia el ave-, ¿y por qué vas solo?

-Porque los guardas no inspiran seguridad- mintió rápidamente el monarca-, te podrías hacer daño en la espalda.

-Pamplinas- presumió Zeekeeper-, ¿y Eldream? ¿por qué me ha dicho que te lo negara?

-P-pues... cree que no puedo hacerme cargo solo en estas circunstancias- admitió Dreambert-, pero debo demostrarle que sí soy capaz.

-...- parecía pensativo el ave.

Y, oh santo cielo, el príncipe rezaba a todo dios existente para que su amigo accediera sin sospechas.

-¡Claro que sí!- y asintió Zeekeeper- Pero quiero una cosa.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieras!- accedió nervioso el joven.

-Quiero una cama, tamaño rey, ¿conoces a algún buen camólogo?

-... sí, si...- admitió Dreambert, y la verdad es que no quería visitar al tal camólogo- ¿podemos partir ya?

-¿Qué prisa tienes? ¡La noche es joven, colega!- ante la propia expresión cansada del regente, Zeekeeper desechó la idea- ¡Era broma! Sube anda. No tardaremos nada.

_'Broma, ¡broma como nos caigamos'_ pensó Dreambert, una vez subido en la espalda del ave.

**...**

El viento no era molesto para Dreambert, ni mucho menos, debida a la velocidad con la que Zeekeeper ascendió no era un incordio, vale, molestaba si no cerrabas los ojos, pero por lo demás resultaba agradable. Entre las coloridas y llamativas plumas del ave se hallaba Dreambert, sujeto a las grandes plumas; no sabía qué hacer una vez se encontrara con el villano, no tuvo un plan fijo, se había embarcado en un peligro sin, literalmente, ningún plan en mente. Empezaba a arrepentirse, ser tan espontáneo algún día le pasaría factura, y ese parecía el día de cobrar.

No mucho tiempo pasó para que el joven Almohada avistara un sombrío castillo, de colores opacos, elevado a cientos de metros; a sus pies, Dreambert veía el pié de la montaña, y un poco más lejos, su bello castillo de piedra. Que la propiedad de Antasma estuviera tan cerca del centro del reino demostraba que el villano, en parte, se mofaba y presumía de su poder hasta entonces; Dreambert no entendía por qué Antasma no había decidido atacar el reino, estando tan cerca de sus gentes, casi tenía la victoria en la palma de su mano.

Zeekeeper apenas hablaron llegados a su destino, una vez habían descendido, Dreambert sentía sus nervios a flor de piel; el propio ambiente no le inspiraba confianza en absoluto, y, como aún era de noche, nada parecía calmar su caos interno, y el ave en parte lo veía claro.

-Habrás traído la piedra- le recordó Zeekeeper, el silencio de Dreambert le impacientó-, porque la has traído, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! ¡Hay que estar loco como para no hacerlo!- respondió nervioso el príncipe.

-Dame un toque si me necesitas- le aconsejó.

-Por supuesto- realmente Eldream era el único que sabía cómo llamarle.

El monarca vio cómo el ave se sentaba en la amplia plataforma unida al gran portón del castillo, con la intención de descansar un poco. Dreambert redirigió su mirada a la inmensa entrada, no sabía qué habría tras aquellas puertas, pero la sensación de ser un mediador de la paz le inspiraba confianza suficiente para afrontar todo obstáculo tras esas puertas.

Lo que no se esperó en absoluto era que, una vez atravesó las puertas, estas se cerraran súbitamente a su espalda. Toda valentía se sustituyó momentáneamente por inquietud al ver que tres robots, completamente morados y con forma cilíndrica, habían aparecido casi al instante en frente de él.

Empezaba a creer que no sabía en lo que se había metido.


End file.
